Somewhere Along The Way Of Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The strange behavior from Yukie had them worried... could they figure out a way to tell her and how will she react? (Set in mid 2018, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. When You're Strange

_**A/N: Yukie and her family are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

 _Her screaming got louder as Amanda squeezed Finn's right hand, Finn lightly brushing her hair back and encouraging her that she was doing great… and then they heard their newborn for the first time._

 _He cried loudly as the doctors cut the umbilical cord and he was cleaned off, the first time parents relieved and tears of joy running down their faces when Liam was placed into Amanda's arms._

" _He's here…" Amanda whispered before she and Finn kissed and Liam opened his blue eyes, seeing his parents for the first time and cooing at them._

 _Yukie walked into the lobby of the Tampa Regional Medical Center a half hour later before she made her way towards the elevators._

" _Ma'am? Ma'am, you must sign in first!" The nurse behind the desk called out as Yukie ran towards the elevator, getting in it and closing the doors._

" _Wait. Is… Is this a dream? The hell is going on here, why am I here?" Yukie questioned as she heard the elevator door chime for its arrival… on the Labor and Delivery floor._

 _As the doors finally open, Yukie continued walking... before looking towards her right to see everyone from WWE legends and half of the Raw, SmackDown Live and NXT rosters were standing outside of hospital room._

 _Small gurgling noises were heard as Yukie kicked in the door, causing both Finn and Amanda to shield Liam from the angry blue haired woman._

" _I hate you two so much! First, you two kicked me out of my own home that I help pay rent to! Next, you've gotten rid of my stuff by selling it on the fricking WWE Auction. And now, you've decided to kick me out of your damn baby's life, when you two never saw the signs. What kind of friends are you?!" Yukie yelled as Liam started crying before Finn showed anger across his face._

" _Get out, and don't bother coming around us anymore,Yukie Shirabuki! I thought you were like a little sister to me, but it was clear that you hate us for our happiness!" Finn growled, before Yukie pushed him._

" _Get out now! You're just like your pathetic greedy father!" Amanda retorted as tears were running down her face, Finn steadying himself and shielding Amanda and Liam as Yukie refused to leave._

" _This wasn't supposed to be happen! Not to me! Now, I'm getting really angry. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I hate you Balors so much!" Yukie retorted angrily while clutching onto her head, before she shouted out the last part while looking at them… until she felt an angry presence behind her and knew it was Ronda._

 _She turn around slowly, until Yukie was grabbed and started screaming for her life while Ronda trapped her in the armbar, causing her to break her arm._

" _Get her out of here." Amanda cried while quietly calming down Liam._

" _Please… I'm sorry." Yukie cried as she tried to reach out towards Finn with her free arm._

 _And Finn looked away from her, as Ronda dragged her out by her broken arm before hospital doctors and nurse had taken Yukie up to the fifth floor for immediate surgery._

" _Mandy? Finny? No! Don't leave me!" Yukie cried out as she was trying to get their attention as they were looking down at Liam once he finally stopped crying._

" _We won't have to see her anymore. We'll put up a restraining order, if you want to, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly._

 _Tears were running down Amanda's face, before she nodded in agreement and Finn kissed her on the lips and kissed Liam's forehead…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, Finn lightly rubbing her back after pulling her into his arms.

"Just a bad dream, love… you're okay." Finn responded softly, tilting Amanda's head up so she could look at him and lightly brushing her tears away.

Amanda was hoping Yukie would never act like that, that it would really just stay a bad dream.

' _No one can control their dreams and nightmares, they can get horrifying.'_ Amanda thought.

She looked out at the San Jose skyline, the sun just starting to rise.

Amanda and Finn kissed and she stood up, walking into the restroom and closing the door as she was hoping her screams didn't wake Bayley and Aaron.

She saw an unopened test on the granite countertop… and a note from Bayley.

' _Take it and put your mind at ease.'_

Amanda opened the box, pulling out two tests and the instructions before she read them and nodding.

It was after taking the tests that Amanda had set them on the countertop, washed her hands and set a timer.

"Okay… just breathe, just stay calm…" Amanda whispered as she paced back and forth.

The timer went off and Amanda pressed the button to silence it before she turned the tests upwards.

Both read _Positive_ … and Amanda felt tears streaming down her face and heard the door open before she felt Finn's arms around her waist and his right hand resting on her stomach as he saw the tests.

And looked at Amanda with a smile before they kissed, her left hand resting on his right hand.

Her nightmare was becoming a distant memory… but they still had to figure out how to share their news.


	2. Breaking The News

_**June 25th 2018…**_

It was at the OB/GYN office that Amanda and Finn were waiting patiently for the doctor to return… and Amanda picked up her IPhone 8, seeing a text from Yukie.

' _Are you okay? Why aren't you at the arena yet?'_

' _Doctor's appointment. Just a checkup.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Oh, okay. I hope nothing's wrong with you.'_ Yukie replied.

' _Everything's okay. I'll tell you when I figure out how to.'_ Amanda replied before the doctor walked in.

"Those tests are accurate, Miss Cena. You're about 5 weeks pregnant." The doctor explained, Amanda and Finn smiling.

"And everything's okay with her and the baby?" Finn questioned.

"Perfectly fine. I'm gonna write her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and fax the info to her regular doctor as well as the WWE doctor." The doctor explained.

At the SAP Center, Yukie was looking at the match listings and saw that Amanda had been taken out of the triple threat #1 contenders match and replaced with Ember.

"Kurt?" Yukie called out, Kurt walking over to her.

"Everything okay, Yukie?" Kurt questioned.

"I thought Mandy was supposed to be the number one contender for the Raw Women's title. What happened?" Yukie questioned.

"She was feeling sick at the live event over the weekend so I switched her out with Ember and the script is being rewritten." Kurt explained.

"But why didn't you choose me? I mean, I've been Raw Women's Champion for like three times. Come on, I bet everyone would love to see me for my fourth win as Women's Champion." Yukie explained.

"That choice wasn't entirely up to me, Yukie." Kurt responded.

"Then who's was it?" Yukie questioned.

"Upper management makes the final choices." Kurt responded, Yukie nodding.

"I can't wait til Vince retires and hands over control to Hunter." Yukie replied.

"You and me both, kid. Even worse is I'm stuck with Corbin, who's been given some creative control." Kurt responded.

"He better not put me in a handicap match with the Riott Squad… I still have nightmares of Ruby rearranging my hair and face." Yukie explained.

"Ruby scares me too." Kurt responded.

After Amanda had taken a vitamin, she closed the bottle and had hidden it… and heard a knock at the door.

"Seth, is that you?" Amanda questioned… but it wasn't Seth who spoke up, Baron talking instead.

"Open the damn door!" Baron responded, Amanda rolling her eyes and letting Baron in.

"What, this about the triple threat match?" Amanda questioned after Baron walked in, Amanda closing the door.

"No, why are you backing out of your contenders match? You've won it and now they have to give to Ember Moon, because you somehow got sick." Baron responded.

"Look, things like this happen, they're not gonna clear me to compete for a while." Amanda responded as Baron noticed the half empty cup of ginger ale nearby.

"Fine then, but don't ask me to put Yukie in a match against the Raw Women's Champion, cause I'm not doing anything to her anymore." Baron retorted.

"You know, you may have weaseled your way into a position of minimal power but just remember that Vince has always treated me like one of his grandchildren and that he can be ruthless when someone crosses his loved ones and their friends." Amanda responded, Baron walking away.

As he left, he noticed Bayley and Sasha reading a script.

"Don't worry, we can work this professionally." Bayley responded.

"The one thing I want to know is why was Mandy pulled from this segment." Sasha explained.

"Don't tell anyone yet but…" Bayley responded after lowering her voice, whispering the rest to Sasha… who's brown eyes widened and she smiled.

And Baron turned perplexed and continued walking… until the realisation of why Sasha was happy for Amanda hit him.

"Aw fuck." Baron grumbled, before bumping into Yukie as she was already dressed in her Tokyo Ghoul anime ring attire with a _Balor Club For Everyone_ shirt on.

"Watch where you're going, Lone Wolf." Yukie responded, after backing away.

"Sorry." Baron replied before he left, Yukie going on with her routine.

It was later when Baron found Kurt that he told him.

"Are you sure? I mean that thought crossed my mind as well." Kurt explained.

"I mean, everyone was quiet about it. I was about to ask Yukie, but let's just say she'll hurt if I talk to her about it." Baron responded.

"Yeah, true. Look, let's give them time to figure out how to explain it." Kurt explained as Amanda and Finn walked in.

"How to explain what?" Finn questioned.

"Hey, don't act dumb Balor, I already know." Baron responded.

"Then you shouldn't have been eavesdropping on whoever was talking." Amanda replied, Baron turning to her.

"You're correct, Mandy. So, that's the real reason? How are you two going to give the news out? One way, you can keep this up and eventually you'll have someone who doesn't agree with you and don't want to be in your life anymore…" Baron explained as he trailed off.

"Keep what up?" Yukie questioned as Amanda and Finn turned to her.

"Well, we were gonna wait til I'm a little further along in this but… Finn and I are having a baby." Amanda explained, Yukie tilting her head to the side for a few seconds and laughing.

"Nice one, Tiny Prankster." Yukie replied.

"Yukie, this isn't a prank. Mandy is 5 weeks pregnant." Finn responded.

"Look, if this is for the blow up sex doll I gave to Finn on his 36th birthday-" Yukie started to say, and Baron started laughing.

"It's not because of that… we didn't plan this but that night we were trying to relax so we left the hotel and didn't return til morning." Amanda explained.

"Oh… so this is real?" Yukie questioned as Baron continued laughing.

"A blow up sex doll?!" Baron questioned.

"Will you shut your trap?!" Finn replied, Baron stopping his laughter.

"Fine then." Baron repiled, before they looked at Yukie.

"I'm gonna need some time to process this." Yukie responded, Baron startled by that. "Keep looking startled all you want, Lone Wolf. It ain't going to change my mind about giving you a second chance." She explained.

Yukie left and Amanda and Finn turned to Kurt, who hugged Amanda and shook Finn's hand.

"Congrats, you two." Kurt responded.

"Yeah, congrats, my ass." Baron repiled.

"You can be angry all you want, Corbin, but it won't change that me and my fiancee are starting a family." Finn responded as he held Amanda's right hand.

"Quick question, did you see how Yukie looked at you two before she left?" Baron questioned.

"It's a lot to take in, okay? She'll come around after thinking it through." Amanda replied.

"You two sure? Because, she told something very interesting and she'll never tell you. Plus, it's a dark secret, which you two will never get out of me or her." Baron responded, before leaving.

Yukie was in a quieter part of the arena, trying to process the news she was told.

"Why them? Why am I being punished?! They get to have a happier life, than what I get." Yukie responded to herself until she couldn't hold back the tears.

She stretched out on the crate, trying to calm down.


	3. Changes Like These

Amanda finished her snack when she felt hands cover her eyes.

"Seth, I know that's you." Amanda responded, Seth smiling slightly.

But he noticed the exhaustion in her voice and lowered his hands, his smile fading as they looked at each other.

"What's wrong with you?" Seth questioned.

"Finn and I got some good news and it's not being taken well by some of the ones who found out." Amanda explained as they sat down.

"It will blow over. I mean, whatever the news is, I'm sure that the people are happy about it… so tell me." Seth responded as they stood up.

"I'm pregnant." Amanda replied, Seth's brown eyes widening… and him sitting down. "Seth?" She responded as Finn walked in.

"I think you've shocked him, love." Finn responded.

"Or sent him into silence…" Amanda responded before she clapped her hands in front of Seth… and Hiroki walked in and turned confused when he saw Seth.

"Is he broken?" Hiroki asked after looking at Amanda.

"I don't know." Amanda responded before Hiroki shook Seth… who snapped out of it.

"Seth, where did your mind go to?" Finn asked.

"Nowhere. Just processing it." Seth responded.

"Processing what…" Hiroki started to ask before he saw the prenatal vitamins in Amanda's duffel bag. "Bit of a big shock." He responded.

"Yeah… it is." Amanda replied.

"Just keep him or her safe." Hiroki responded before he and Amanda hugged for a few seconds and he left, closing the door.

"How far along are you, Mandy?" Seth asked.

"5 weeks." Amanda replied.

"Just stay safe, Mandy. But did you tell Yukie?" Seth questioned.

"We did and she thought we were getting back at her for last year's joke… then she said she needed to process it and left." Finn explained.

"That might have triggered something." Seth responded.

"Something she doesn't want to relive." Amanda replied.

 _ **June 27th 2018…**_

Back in Orlando, Amanda and Finn walked into the townhouse and saw Yukie's key on the table and a note near it.

Picking it up, Amanda read it.

' _Your baby can have my room. I'll get my stuff later on, or you can sell it.'_

"Now I'm worried." Amanda replied as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's just let her get her things… it wouldn't be right to sell them." Finn responded before they kissed and Amanda headed upstairs.

Curiosity overwhelming her, Amanda walked into Yukie's room and looked around.

' _This feels wrong but there's gotta be something that explains why she's behaving this way.'_ Amanda thought before she saw something and picked it up… and saw it was a sonogram picture from 2008. "That explains it…" She whispered before setting it back on the desk and heading to the bedroom to get cleaned up.

After shaving, showering, getting dressed and reapplying her makeup, Amanda headed downstairs and started to look in the fridge for something to eat when the door opened and Finn let Yukie in.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting my stuff and leaving." Yukie responded as she headed upstairs.

Amanda nodded as Yukie walked into her room and started packing her things up before she headed downstairs with them to see Amanda eating a turkey and cheese sandwich on whole wheat bread and bread and butter flavored pickles.

"And one more thing, don't bother ringing up my phone. I've heard it for the last two years." Yukie responded, while looking back on her phone screen.

"Yukie, I know what happened." Amanda replied, Yukie looking up at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yukie responded.

"I saw a sonogram picture of him… I guess he would've been 9 years old now." Amanda replied.

"What happened is you couldn't keep your legs crossed and Finn didn't use a condom!" Yukie snapped at them.

"Yukie, you knew me and Mandy were gonna start trying for a baby at some point." Finn responded.

"I'm outta here. That's not even the real truth, that sonogram picture doesn't belong to me, it happens to be an old friend's." Yukie explained, after lifting up one of her backpacks.

Yukie put her things in her Kia Soul and left, Finn closing the door.

It was as Sami was trying not to move his surgically fixed arm too much that he heard a knock at the door, walked to it and opened it.

"Yukie…" Sami responded.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit? And how's Pepper?" Yukie questioned as she walked in.

"No, I don't mind. And he's fine, sleeping upstairs." Sami responded as Yukie went to put her things in a guest room and walked back downstairs. "What happened?" He asked.

"What happened is that Finn went and knocked Mandy up!" Yukie answered.

"Mandy's pregnant? But I thought she couldn't get pregnant." Sami responded.

"It's a damn lie from the beginning. She was looking for attention and knocking up was the answer." Yukie explained.

"You know that's not how she is, Mandy doesn't lie about her health and she's not an attention seeker." Sami responded.

"You sure about that, Sami? And beside, I'm done being by her side. Balor Club can go to hell for all I care." Yukie repiled.

Sami knew that this wouldn't be easy for Yukie to accept.

 _ **July 25th 2018…**_

The heartbeat echoed throughout the examination room, Amanda and Finn seeing their baby on the ultrasound screen and Finn recording it before he and Amanda kissed.

When Sami got the video message, he opened it and smiled when he heard the heartbeat.

Walking in from her morning run, Yukie closed the door and her head snapped up.

"I'm not listening!" Yukie responded while covering her ears, and climbing up the stairs.

Sami shook his head in disbelief and closed out the video before getting a text from Hiroki.

' _Hey, have you seen my sister? Mandy and Finn are wondering where is she. But I didn't care about looking for her.'_

' _She's living with me now… didn't take the news well.'_ Sami responded.

 _'Oh okay. I was hoping she was back in Japan or whatever away from here, but that's fine.'_ Hiroki replied.

At the same time, Amanda answered a video call from Seth, who had also gotten the video.

"Hey, Baby Balor is getting bigger now. Are you happy with it?" Seth questioned.

"Yes. The doctor also said that the earliest that Finn and I can find out the gender of the baby is in October." Amanda replied.

"I bet it's a girl." Dean responded in the background, Seth turning to him before turning back to Amanda.

"What are you hoping for Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"A healthy and happy baby… and around the 14th week is when we plan on sharing the news with the media." Amanda responded before Seth saw that her stomach was no longer flat.

"Already noticeable." Seth replied with a smile.

 _ **July 30th 2018…**_

"Try to be discrete about it if you're ducking a triple threat match with me and Ronda."

"Sorry, what?" Amanda questioned after looking up, _Old Devil Moon_ by Frank Sinatra having finished playing and Amanda putting her earbuds away after closing out Spotify… and Alexa rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you know what? I'm glad that Yukie cut her losses in this business. Because Kurt told me that Yukie ended her career here by freezing her contract, which is true, Mandy." Alexa responded.

"Look, there's that time in a wrestler's career that they need to step back and reevaluate things." Amanda replied as she tried not to throw up because of the overwhelming sweet scent of Alexa's perfume.

"Actually, Yukie really did quit Mandy." Baron responded after walking over and showing an email from Yukie's account.

"First off, back up a bit, Alexa." Amanda replied, Alexa confused but doing so. "No one chooses to freeze their contract, Vince most likely did that to keep her from signing with another company." She explained as Paul Heyman walked over.

"Uh, Mandy, kiddo… I need your help, Brock's refusing to appear on Tv." Paul explained, Baron and Alexa glaring at Paul.

"Hey, we were in the middle of something!" Alexa retorted.

"What am I supposed to do, steal the Universal Championship when he's not looking and appear in the ring with it?" Amanda questioned, slapping Baron on his right side and him groaning. "That was a rhetorical question, Corbin." She replied.

"Look, I'm here to help, but for now, I'm going to tell Kurt the bad news about your little friend who loves you so much. If Yukie wants to be back in this business, she's not getting her chance, even if you help her out." Baron explained, before leaving.

"Just talk to him, please!" Paul begged.

"Paul, Brock adores me and I'd normally talk him into something but once he figures out what's been going on, he's gonna flip his fucking lid." Amanda replied, which sparked Alexa's curiosity.

But she walked away and saw Finn walk to Amanda, the two kissing after Paul left.

 _'Let's see how Brock feels when he comes out and see you, Mandy.'_ Alexa thought with a smirk.

She went looking and snuck into the trainer's office… going through the files once she was alone, she found Amanda's and opened it.

And found what she was looking for.

' _5 weeks, confirmation of pregnancy. 6/25/18.'_

' _9 weeks, ultrasound. 7/25/18.'_

"Son of a bitch…" Alexa whispered.

She couldn't believe what she now knew.


End file.
